Jealous Bill (Meet Will)
by 2021FanGirl
Summary: So Will meets Bill and Ford for the first time. Bill starts to notice that Ford is being too kind to the new guest. This takes place after the chapter First Kiss in my other Fanfic Bill Cipher is back.


**Sup Playerz! So I always wanted to make a Fanfic of Ford and Bill meeting Will. So yeah, I hope you enjoy.**

So Ford's weird sense watch (Can't remember what it's called) sensed some weird junk in the forest so Ford and Bill went to the forest to check it out."But Fordsy, why can't we just watch TV?" Bill said skipping through the forest with Ford."Bill, I just came here to see what it is, after that we're going back ho-". Ford stopped to see a unfamiliar boy petting a bunny.

"Aw..you poor thing," the mysterious boy said. A bunny had a splitter in its foot. The boy got the splinter out and healed the bunny's foot. "There ya go." Then he put the bunny down and it hopped back into the forest.

"This can't be it." Ford looked at his watch to see if he went to the wrong direction. His watch was going nuts, it broke. Will heard and turned around to see Ford and Bill starring at him. "F-Ford? No Stanley? Wait no..." The boy scratched his scalp. "Bill...Bills!"

"Oh you must have come from a different dimension. What's your name Blueberry?" Bill said with a smile on his face. "H-Hello I'm Will...," "Hmmm, blue? Ain't a bad color on me." Ford was intrigued. "Would you like to come to the Shack?" Will thought about it and didn't see why not, he nodded with an innocent look on his face, he had his faced turned and his head down. " **Hehe, wow he's like Bill but shy and cute**." Ford said in his head.

Will was flushed, he looked Ford in the eyes and then he looked away when he noticed how much staring he was doing. "I can hear you! Just because he's me doesn't mean you can get in his pants. Bill's pants, my pants only!" Bill said pointing at himself. Will got scared so he hid under Ford's big coat. "Bill you're scaring him." Ford said with a frown. "Hmm." Bill turned and crossed his arms. Will was still shivering from Bill's yelling. "Its okay, he's harmless." Ford said looking down at Will. "Harmless!" Bill said with his voice cracked. "Oh, I see." Will slowly crawled out of Ford's coat.

"Why you little-" Bill took a deep breathe to calm himself down. "Let's head to the mystery shack, it's getting dark." After the long walk back to the Shack the three of them went the kitchen to get something to eat. "So uh Will what would you like to eat?"

"Well...I. **I don't know maybe...something sweet**." Will said in his head. "How about some jellybeans? There in the cabinet." Ford pointed at the cabinet that contained the delicious treats. "...You can have as much as you like." Ford thought hard about it and decided to share his favorite treat.

"I don't know, they are your favorite treat and I don't want to-" Will said with his left hand on the left side of his cheek and the other hand placed under his left elbow. "It's okay, I don't mind." Will's face lit up with joy. "Thank you."

"What about me?" Bill had no choice but to use his secret weapon...the puppy eyes/kawaii face. It is his most powerful attack. "Please."

"Okay how about this. Will do you mind if I split the jellybeans in half so that Bill can have some?" Will nodded. "Okay then." Ford grabbed two plates, he divided the jellybeans equally. "There." Ford was about to leave the kitchen until he heard Bill calling him. "Wait a minute. Sixer, which jellybean do you like the most? The yellow one or the blue one." Ford looked at the two jellybeans.

"I don't like the yellow ones..they're too sour. So I'll have to go with the blue one, besides blueberry is my favorite flavor." Bill started to heat up. "Argh! Well what if it was mango flavor. That way it would be sweeter." Bill said with hope. "Well, if it was then I would probably like the yellow one more but there are no mango ones."

"Argh!" Bill was about to explode over something so small. "Why are mad Bill?" Will said with concern. "Ah! Why do you have to be so..cute and sweet?" Bill immediately realize what he just said was not what he intended. "You think I'm sweet and...cute?"

"No I mean...Naaa!" For some reason Bill couldn't think straight. "Bill calm down." Ford put his hand on Bill shoulder. "Get away from me!" Bill pushed Ford's hand off him. Silence filled the room, Bill ran out of the kitchen. "I don't understand, why doesn't Bill hate me?" Will covered his face, he felt like he was did something wrong, then again, Will does tend to over react...just like Bill.

"Can I go talk to him?" Will asked Ford. "We should probably leave him alone...it's kind of funny, you and Bill are so different but at the same time you two have a lot in common."

"That is kind of funny." Will's frown slowly faded away every second he was with Ford.

* * *

Bill went to the basement to cool down. "Uh, why is Ford being so nice to him? It doesn't make any sense, Will is my opposite...Ford loves me! And why does he have to be so twee, winsome, endearing, and...KAWAII." Bill kept on thinking to himself while he was floating around the room. "Why won't he just KUSO OFU! Excuse me Japanese."

 **To be continued...**


End file.
